


Somethin' Bout That Work

by mixedwithintellect



Series: Saint Nicholas Verse [9]
Category: Don't Let Me Go - Harry Styles (Song), Kiwi - Harry Styles (Song), Medicine - Harry Styles (Song), One Direction (Band), Sweet Creature - Harry Styles (Song)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, TFLN - Freeform, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixedwithintellect/pseuds/mixedwithintellect
Summary: the one where Y/N and Harry talk about work, psychics, and Bingo





	Somethin' Bout That Work

> **Harry.** _Y/N._

**How was your day at work? New project, right? xxxxxx.**

_OH MY GOODNESS_

_Is this Harry Styles???_

_Did my phone decide to go to Church and get its ass blessed by the Pope?_

**The ass isn’t where they bless, Y/N. x.**

_Weird, it’s always where I’ve felt my blessings._

**Anal? xxx.**

**Also did you change my name from ‘XXX my ass’ yet - am I finally Harry**

_I’m into the Pope, ngl. What an absolute heartthrob._

[[Y/N sent a photo.]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Canonization_2014-_The_Canonization_of_Saint_John_XXIII_and_Saint_John_Paul_II_\(14036966125\).jpg)

_and absolutely not ? I cannot believe you’d shit all over our origin like that._

… **so how was work**

_It was like that yellow drink you tried once that Nick texted me about immediately and I saved the snapchats he sent._

**That was nasty. I vomited.**

_Yeah I have the screenshots honey-boo_

_But that’s how my day’s gone. Like, I had a presentation about how to transform the brand image and I’m using a mix of techniques that the best-selling juice brands are using, as well as my original concepts.. People don’t wanna drink juices that look gross, you know? Give them fun colors, give them quality things to relate to the juices, not body-loathing and self-hatred._

**I’m sorry love :-(. x.**

_Your weird nose-smiley made me laugh and now I’m sadder._

**Why are you sadder ?!**

_Because I hate that I laughed at a nose-smiley._

_How was your day?_

**It was good, I had a bagel. xxx.**

_Honestly, I was gonna tease you about being an international popstar who eats bagels and considers that a “good day” but like…true._

**It’s a fair evaluation of my day, if I don’t have a bagel - the best it can get is mediocre.**

_Can Harry Styles even strive for mediocrity? I feel like it’s not in the cards of fate._

**I went to a psychic last week, btw x.**

_Really ? I thought you hated that shit._

**Yeah but our texts from last week made me think it was worth a shot. xx.**

_Was it? What did they say? Are you going to meet a mystery brunette in two weeks?_

_The mystery brunette is kinda you, tho, you secretive lil punk._

_MAYBE YOU’LL FINALLY MEET YOURSELF. Self-awareness n shit._

**:-). xxx.**

_What did the psychic fucking say, my beautiful boy?_

**Can you pick a handful of sweet endearing terms for friends and stop trying new ones?**

_My sunflower from the highest mountain, my oodles of hugs, my baby swathed in the softest blankets, please tell me about your psychic experience._

**They said I would be coming up on a hard part of my life, where a lot of my morals are tested and I’ve got to push through - but first decide who I really am, what I really want from life.**

_Sounds like baloney, you’ll be fine._

**It’s something to think about. x.**

_My psychic told me that I might meet a mystery blonde in the next few days. Said that it would be startling but ultimately lead me to where I’m supposed to be._

**I don’t think Chris Evans is in LA**

_He’s more like a dirty blonde brunette anyway…but TRU_

* * *

* * *

_Have you ever looked around a room and GENUINELY thought “I’m richer than everyone else here”_

**It was once and I was 18. It’s justified. xx.**

_WOw. I cannot believe I actually know an Icon of my Generation._

**Awwwww stop it :) xxx.**

_No! I was thinking about it the other day and I’m genuinely so proud of you. Like, Sign of the Times is going to evolve into something way beyond right now. It’s got that shit that means we’ll listen to it for years to come, consider it something of a snapshot of our generation and our time. It’s massive._

_Also Kiwi…._

**hahaha thank you love x**

_Shut up I feel like you aren’t taking me seriously_

**No, I appreciate it.**

_Do you really or are you saying that_

**No I am, pinky promise.**

..

. **You’re the only one I’ve sent my ideas to, anyway.**

_What?_

**Like some of my song ideas.**

_I’m not the only one, Haz. No way_

**Yeah. I like your feedback.**

…

**Plus I only send you the ones I’m 99% sure won’t make the 2nd album.**

_You lil fucker oh my gosH_

**:-) xxx. I just like hearing your thoughts on them!!**

_I was gonna ask if you were free to call tonight, but now I just don’t know if I want to. So rude, sending me rejects._

**No I’m free, I can do it. Can I let you know when I’m done with helping packing up? Xxx.**

_Sure. I’m going over to Nick’s and we’re playing Harry Styles Live Bingo._

**What’s that ?**

…

_The free space is “Harry’s suit makes Nick’s Nan stutter” and some other spaces include “he makes everyone sing Kiwi more than twice”, “his suit costs more than Y/N’s rent”, “he calls someone out for not having the Harry Styles definition of a ‘good time’”, and “his hair floofs”_

**What’s the last one about xxx.**

_Your hair floofs and I love it._

**How is that Bingo**

_It’s not. It’s just my appreciation and love <3_

**I’ll take it, then.**

_I wish you would grow your hair out a bit more though._

**You said that last week.**

_And now you’re wearing bandanas? Don’t think I didn’t notice in that last snap, mister._

**I thought it might be a good idea…doesn’t mean you’re right though.**

_It’s cool, I’m used to not being right. My boss, for instance, has never put “right” and “Y/N” in the same sentence._

…

**I don’t want to be out of line…**

_What_

**But do you really feel like this job is meant for you?**

_What do you mean?_

**When we talk about your job, you never seem properly into it. Maybe this is a sign you’re meant to find something else.**

**I don’t want to be insensitive, though, I just want you happy and always in the right to your boss. xx.**

_It’s okay, I agree. You’re totally fine speaking your mind to me, pinky promise. I just have to find some job where I wouldn’t be working with absolute leeches._

… **We’re in LA?**

_OK TRU. But still._

**You’ll figure it out, I believe in you. You’re a smart woman.**

…

**Okay love, I gtg. I’ll call you after, win the Bingo for me, okay? I’ll try to knock out all the ones you mentioned.**

_OOOH I’ll send you my sheet, give me 10._

**xxx.**

_xxx my ass boo_

  



End file.
